Of Good and Of Evil: Night Screams
by Periosha Seville Andrews
Summary: The limits of the mind are endless... there can be no telling on where you'd end up... This is just a summary of what caused my temporary insanity... please R&R if you'd like... there's also an announcement inside...


Hiyas again! I've been saving this up for a while, but I decided to share with you some of my most unforgettable experiences ever. I don't want to be using myself here, so I decided to munkafy it. Any inaccuracies to the real thing, I meant to do it so that I wouldn't have to remember EVERYTHING.

You think this is the good kind of unforgettable, unfortunately you're mistaken…

This is one of my most recent, repeated and most horrid nightmare that I have EVER been through.

And that's not all…

But, let's cut things short shall we?

* * *

**Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**Of Good and Of Evil: Night Screams**

_**September 20, 2010: 8:07pm**_

For the past week, I've always been tormented by dreams and nightmares that drag me out of sleep at a constant 2:30 in the morning. For that past week alone I have been visited by the same horrid nightmare three times. The dream never seemed to leave me alone, like it was only there to make my already miserable life even more miserable. As I went to sleep last night, the nightmare visited me yet again.

_*Dream state*_

_I find myself in a cold and misty forest. The old and wise oaks and reveling redwoods surround me as I walked around the same familiar path that never seemed to go away. The path was winding and seemed endless. No matter how long you walk through it, it would always have yet another long path to trek after you hit a curve, corner or ditch._

_As I followed the path, I was caught off guard when I heard the forest wind begin to howl. The late afternoon sun providing no assistance as I continued to venture deeper into the forest._

_I walked on until I hit a marker on the ground. It was a specially made stone of marble. The smooth feel would seem rather comforting, but I knew what its purpose in my dream was. But, I had no other choice but to play my sick and twisted mind's game to keep it satisfied. I picked up the stone and, as expected, the sun suddenly vanished from my sight. The entire forest fell into immediate night, the stone glowed an eerie gray as it emitted cold breezes from its center. It suddenly began to melt and sink into the ground, like an ice cube. My breath began to quicken as I heard the wind howling once more, its fury and anger easily felt as the violent gale rushed through my baggy clothes. I quickly put on the hood of my silver hoodie and began to rush into the forest, away from the trail. Apparently, the further you were from the trail, the weaker the wind began to blow._

_I shivered and panted as I gasped hard for breath while avoiding tree after tree, barely able to see beyond my face. My black rimmed glasses began to fog as the temperature began to drop. My panting and heart rate began to escalate to signs of desperation as I checked my surroundings._

_This was _not_ part of my original dream…_

_Normally, I would've woken up after hearing the girl's voice in the wind. But now, I didn't even hear it. Everything didn't turn out as I had hoped. I suddenly yelled out throughout the forest as an excruciating pain began to numb my mind. The pain began to cloud my thoughts, my judgment, and worst of all, my vision. With nothing else to do and not wanting to bear the pain, I ran._

_I didn't care how far I ran. I just felt my way around the forest as I let my legs lead my blinded form all throughout the forest. I finally collapsed on the edge of the forest. The pain seemed to have lifted when I got out. I noticed a rather rickety old house several hundred meters away from where I was. I suddenly felt knots twist and turn around my stomach. I didn't trust the house. But, with this temperature, I'd rather take the house than freeze into a munksicle. I scurried in as fast as my furry little legs could carry me. When I entered the house, it suddenly felt rather warm and cozy than the freezing cold outside._

_But, comfort was far from where I was then._

_The silence was as temporary as the time I took to get into the house. I was startled when I had heard a sudden crash from upstairs. Panicking, my mind forced my body to climb up the rickety stairs. When I took the first step up the stairway, I felt a sudden pang of pain rush through my head. The pain followed with one of the many memories that I tried to forget. I winced in pain as I made my way up the stairwell. With each step I took going upward, the more unbearable the pain became, and every step returned a new terrible memory of my horrible past. Each memory was nothing more but of the nightmares I tried to remove from my head, wishing that none of them EVER existed._

_Just remembering them was agonizing enough, but the nightmare was far from over. As I made my way halfway up the staircase, my body felt a numbing pang of pain surge through my body. My heart skipped several beats as my body went limp and I keeled over to the flooring. I slammed hard on the wooden steps, breaking and losing my glasses in the process. I cursed under my breath as I looked around the blurry upper floor, trying to get up as the pain began consuming me from the inside out._

_I managed some strength as I tried to stand up, grabbing onto the stair's railing to help me up. The cries suddenly made themselves heard. The sound was like that of a young girl being raped of her purity. The very sound that reached my ears made me collapse as the pain returned with interest. I covered my ears to muffle the sound as best I could, but the sound only grew louder and more painful with each slowly passing second. I climbed back to my feet and limped inch after painful inch toward the source of the crying. I found myself along a long hallway. The lights were flickering as the hallway creaked eerily as I limped onward toward the sound. The wind began howling once more as I took the first step through the hall. The screams were almost unbearable again as I began to wonder where the girl was._

"_HEY!" I screamed through the wind, trying to be heard._

"_ANYBODY HERE?" I began to grow worried as the mind-numbing pain began to intensify. I coughed painfully as my mouth spat out blood. The pain began to grow more and more immense; my vision growing blurry as the painful memories enclosed my mind. I looked around one final time around the hallway, giving it one last shot to find the source of the screaming. I managed to see a light come from the room. Losing motor control of my legs, I dragged myself over to the room. My mind started screaming otherwise, but I wasn't responding to my own conscience. As if an invisible force is convincing me to push on._

_When I made it to the room, I slowly opened the door. There, to my horror, was the source of the screaming._

_A young girl, about the age of fifteen, wearing a silky once white-now blood red night gown, sitting at the corner of the room. In her arms was an infant, probably a newly born one judging from the size and its blood-covered appearance. The young girl's legs were covered in blood, probably after just giving birth to that child._

_Wait… am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?_

_As I opened the door a little more, the girl looked me deep in the eyes. Her sweaty pale white face and dark brown hair gave me a sign of worry as she was losing her breath. I struggled to stand as I noticed her exhausted body about to collapse to the ground. Immediately, I gathered the last of my strength on my legs, kicked off the ground as hard as I could, ignoring the pain, and caught her in my arms._

_I managed to sit up as I began panting exhaustedly. The pain began to surge all over my body once more as the memories began to tear my mind in half. I let out tears as they began tormenting me over and over. I was suddenly dragged out when I noticed the girl was shivering. I suddenly heard sniffling coming from her fragile form. Ignoring my pain and concentrating on hers, I wrapped my hands around her in a tight and warm embrace, with the child in between us. The girl seemed to understand what I had meant, and returned the hug. I heard her sniffling grow louder as I felt her hot tears stain my shirt. I smiled lightly knowing that she felt more at ease._

_But what you least expect in a nightmare, usually happens. And, it scares you… a LOT._

"_No more… No more…" I heard her whisper. I laid her head on my chest, and kissed the top of her forehead. There was a short moment of silence when I suddenly felt something enter through my chest. A knife, more specifically, what looked like _my_ favorite knife was impaled right through me. The pain was not present, but the surge of pain that wrung through my body began to resurface, forcing me to yell out in pain. But, my stabbed lungs failed to scream as I spat out only blood, with the knife muffling my screams of agony. I looked at the girl one last time, her brown eyes boring deep into mine. She then had a sadistic smirk on her face as she kissed me on the lips. Her tongue swirling around my own, preventing me from breathing. The longer we kissed, the more desperate for air I became. I tried to pull away, but somehow the stab wound immobilized me, preventing me from resisting. She deepened the kiss even more as she began to snuggle closer to me. The infant lay on the floor, nestled on a small bed made of sheets, giving her the chance to use her hands. She freely moved closer to me, making it all the more difficult for me to breathe. She embraced me lovingly, also pushing the knife deeper into my chest. Time seemed to slow as my breath began to slow. I collapsed only minutes into the kiss. She was holding onto my near lifeless body with tears in her eyes. Everything suddenly turned black as I heard the wind scream out the very same voice that drove me mad ever since these nightmares began._

"_No more… No more…"__her heart screamed before it broke into pieces. The very shards of her pain brought me back into reality as I woke with an exasperated gasp._

_*End Dream State*_

The memory of that nightmare never left my head. So, I tell you, if you have repetitive nightmares, I suggest you find out what your mind is telling you before you're driven mad.

* * *

So there it is, I hope you understand why I'm so stressed and freaked out by now. The pains I've suffered for the past twelve years weren't exactly the best things to be worth remembering. However, I need not your sympathies, just your prayers… that's probably the best thing you can give me, and I'd gladly return the favor. =)

I'd also like to take the opportunity to make an announcement...

* * *

**On September 22, 2010, I'll be leaving for a three-day retreat. I'll be praying for each and every one of you readers/writers here on FF. Most especially Cerulean Pen, musicalreader, Winddragon 797, Simkaye, Victory's Raconteur, natefanfic, Simon wanna be and so many others that I have met and talked to.**

**I'll be gone for about three days. Any PMs you send me I will reply as soon as I get back.**

**"The road to happiness is covered by a veil of pain, misery, suffering and hardship. Only when you have overcome the veil can you consider yourself underneath the light of happiness."**

**To Cerulean Pen, as the days grow closer, consider the futures of those a new life will affect. You have to consider and reconsider what to do with yourself as well as your family, and I pray that you will see true happiness in the nearing future.**

**I'll see ya all on Friday! (My time… XP)**

**"Living it my way…"**

**-Periosha**


End file.
